Morning Glory
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Booth and Brennan have some early morning fun.


**MORNING GLORY**

Temperance Brennan grumbled as she woke from a very heavy sleep. Rubbing her eyes she shifted her weight and froze instantly as she felt a warm yet familiar body lying next to her in a deep sleep and her mind flashed back to the night from before and a mischievous smile crossed her face. Carefully she sat up from her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes for a final time, turning her head to watch her sleeping partner, Booth who was oblivious to her waking. Grabbing a shirt from the floor and placing it on Brennan walked into the kitchen, realising the shirt she had grabbed was an old grey shirt of Booth's which was very long on her and she couldn't help but chuckle. Walking barefoot into the kitchen Brennan boiled the kettle deciding to surprise her partner with a nice cup of coffee in bed, preparing the cups she spun around to open the fridge to grab the milk.

Seeley Booth awoke slowly, feeling around in the sheets, he noticed his girlfriend's absence. Her side of the bed was still warm, so she hadn't got up long ago. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a stretch before hoisting himself out of bed and trotting into the kitchen to find Bones. He immediately had a hard-on. His girlfriend was at the fridge wearing only one of his shirts; it was so flowing on her it reached her knees. An evil grin formed on his face as an idea conjured up in his head.

Brennan's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to search for the carton of milk she was sure was in the fridge. She bent her body over a little more to look for it at the bottom of the fridge, eyes scanning over the particular items that were there. "Where is it..." she whispered to herself, still unaware of Booth's presence.

Booth repressed a moan as his cock hardened further, that perfect little ass sticking in his direction as if inviting him over. He crept across the tiles of the kitchen, his sniper skills coming in handy. He snuck up behind his girlfriend, who was still bent over in front of the fridge, and placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his painfully hard erection against her ass cheeks.

Brennan grabbed the milk from the fridge but dropped it instantly in surprise as she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a very hard erection pressing against her ass. A small gasp left her lips and the carton dropped to the floor, spilling slightly against the tiles. She knew exactly who it was and could help but smile. "Good morning Booth." She grumbled sleepily.

"Yes, it is, a very good morning," Booth moaned in her ear, reaching around her front and placing a hand on her stomach. "I woke up to a lovely surprise," he added, tracing circles on her hip bones, which she would correct him were not really called that, but he couldn't care less. Bones were here thing. He trailed his hands up to brush the undersides of her breasts, rubbing over a nipple for a second. He heard her moan and felt her shudder. "You like that, huh, Bones?"

"Mm.. it feels good Booth..." Brennan groaned in reply as she closed the fridge, which was that cold it was making her nipples harder than they already were and it was obvious that they were straining through Booth's shirt. "Please, do it again?" she asked politely.

"Ah, you're so polite, Bones. Such good manners," Booth whispered in her ear, kissing her neck and repeating the action before taking his hands away from her breasts and trailing down her stomach again, pushing his shirt up and keeping his hands positioned in front of the heat radiating from her core.

"Mm.. why thank you Booth..." Brennan replied before letting out a throaty moan as his hands finally trailed down to her throbbing sex which was probably soaking wet. She tried to lean forward to make his hands press into her and a whimper left her lips.

Booth ran a finger over her slit, hearing her moan, and ribbed his throbbing erection against her again, the back of his shirt having risen up to reveal her soft skin. He kept one hand on her pussy and rose the other to push her hair away from her neck, lowering his mouth and sucking on it.

Brennan let out a loud moan, her breathing suddenly growing laboured and her hands clung to the fridge door automatically. A small sigh of satisfaction left her lips as he sucked on her neck. "Booth.... please... keep... going..." she said between breathy pants, her core now soaking wet.

Booth slid a finger into her slick, wet folds, tracing over the sides with one finger before entering. He moved his other hand from where it was resting on her shoulder, and brought it down to her clit, circling it and pressing down on it as he shoved another finger into her heat, making her moan loudly.

"A-Ah... Booth that feels so good..." Brennan said on a loud moan, her head falling forward onto the fridge as she tried to speak her mind had shut down completely. Her body moving in time to his strokes as she moved one of her hands up Booth's top to caress one of her hard nipples. "Booooth... faster... p-please..."

"What do you want, Bones? Beg," Booth ordered, adding a third finger to the mix and removing the hand circling her clit, moving it to his mouth and suckling her juices off of it before moving it to her the breast not already occupied with her own hand, and took her rock hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it softly, as not to hurt her.

Brennan found herself speechless as she tried to reply but her body was too drugged in pleasure. Her body arched forward as he caressed her other hard nipple and her wet pussy. "Oh... yes... I want..." Brennan started, her mind shutting down again before she continued. "Please... don't make me... oh god... beg Booth...K-Keep going... please..." she pleaded, her chest heaving to combine with her laboured breathing. Brennan knew that she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning that was for sure.

Booth knew she was close. He found her wet enough to enter yet another finger, and rubbed vigorously at her clit and g-spot. Soon enough, her walls clenched around his fingers and her juices flowed out onto his hand. He groaned, rubbing his erection that just proved it indeed COULD get harder, up against her ass.

Brennan's grip on the fridge turned into a death grip as he entered another finger into her slick, wet folds. A loud moan erupted from her mouth and she rested her forehead on the fridge, enjoying the cooling sensation that it brought. "Booth... that felt so... so... good..."

Booth removed his fingers from her core, not missing the annoyed groan. He brought them up to his face. Holy shit. When she came she came. His fingers were soaked and even then still dripping onto his shirt that she was wearing. He rubbed his erection even harder against her. "Tell me what you want, Bones," he ordered once again, spreading her juices over her breasts, massaging them as he went.

Damn that had felt so good and Brennan closed her eyes in a sudden relief and opened them again as she felt his erection rubbing against her ass and her own juices on her breasts. "Make me Booth..." she teased a little breathlessly not wanting him to get a one up on her.

"Oh, don't doubt I won't," Booth replied, pinching both her nipples in unison and taking her earlobe in his mouth, biting on it gently.

A small gasp left her dry lips and she licked them in an attempt to wet them again, causing Booth's erection to press harder against her ass. "Do you have evidence to prove that you can make me beg for you Booth?"

"I don't know Bones, but I sure have evidence that you shouldn't be squint talking while I have you pressed up against your fridge," Booth replied, rubbing the head of his manhood against her slick opening. "And I think you'll find my 'evidence' is pleasuring you quite a lot," he added, teasing her folds with the head, not pushing in at all, just rubbing.

Brennan bit her lip to hold back a loud moan which would prove Booth to be right. No she wasn't going to loose this and kept her mouth closed in an attempt of resistance, trying to stop her body from proving her resistance wrong.

Booth grinned. "Got nothing to say to that, hey, Bones? Well, maybe, I should just leave then," he taunted, beginning to pull away slightly.

Brennan spun around to grab Booth by his arm just as he was about to leave. That bastard, she knew what game he was playing at. "Booth. I. want. you." she replied through clenched teeth, her eyes turning slightly darker at the anguish of how she had lost his little game. Her nipples now visible through his top and the juices he had coated on them made it even more visible.

"Sorry, Bones, you're going to have to be more specific," Booth teased, pulling away further, her post-Seeley-Booth-induced-orgasm grip doing nothing to stop him from moving a foot away from her, his erection going with him, much to her dismay. If looks could kill...

Brennan scowled, crossing her arms across her chest and she let out a heavy sigh she couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Fine Booth. I want you inside of me, behind or in front I don't care but I just want to feel you." she grumbled.

"Sorry, Bones, you've missed your cue for the Seeley Booth express..." Booth crooned, standing a few meters away from her and stroking his erection, teasing her once more.

"Oh come on Booth..." Brennan teased, slowly rocking from side to side near the fridge. Her hand moving under his shirt to caress her slick folds and a slight moan left her lips, her cerulean blue ones meeting his dark brown ones. "You know you want me... I'm nice and soaking wet..." she said between moans, pumping her fingers, knowing she had one upped him.

"Seems you're doing alright on your own there, Bones," Booth retaliated, watching mesmerized as her fingers plunged in and out of her folds quickly, feeling his cock get harder in his hands as he stroked himself.

"Alright then Booth whatever you say..." Brennan replied in a sing song tone, pulling her hands from her folds and popping them into her mouth and pulling them out on an audible pop. "Mm that tastes nice. I guess I should clean up this milk." Brennan walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cleaning cloth before bending down to clean up the mess, her ass rinsing in the air and Booth's shirt riding up slightly on her body. Finally she picked up the milk and opened the fridge, her ass sticking out once again to tease Booth from the couch.

Oh, she thought she was so slick messing with him. She was wrong. Okay, not entirely wrong, parts of her were very, very slick right now... Booth thought, catching a glimpse at her once more. He pumped his fist over his cock twice more before springing up off the couch and creeping up behind her. Once again, his years of sniper training finally paid off. He cupped her ass in his hands and pressed his erection into her ass once again.

Brennan let out a gasp as his hands cupped her ass; luckily she was able to place the milk in the fridge without spilling it everywhere this time. Her body pressed back into Booth's body and a small moan left her lips as his erection pressed harder into her ass. "Mm... that's nice Booth..."

"Hmm, you like that, Bones?" Booth questioned, whispering into her ear, "Huh? You want me to pound into your nice, tight little ass so hard 'til you can't walk anymore? You'd like that, huh?" he taunted, pressing himself flush against her, taking some of her juices and his, and dropping it between her cheeks, watching it run down with a shudder and a grin.

"I love it Booth." she replied in a husky voice, a small moan leaving her lips. "You love it though too don't you? You love hearing me scream your name and you love the feel of me. Don't deny it." A coy smile crossed Brennan's face, knowing she was just playing his little game to get him even hotter for it.

"I know you love it, Bones. So do I. I love it so much. I love hearing you call my name when you come. When you come so fast, and so hard. Makes me so turned on, baby. So hard. I want to fuck you so bad right now. You know what you do to me, don't you. You just love to tease me... You really shouldn't, Bones. It's not very nice. But I am willing to go easy on you," he taunted, whirling the liquid around her hole, making it big enough to fit a finger in, pushing in and out slowly, being careful not to hurt her.

Brennan withheld a laugh at his statement that he "was going easy on her" knowing if she laughed he would of stopped and teased her again and she just wanted him, right there and then. Even if it meant she had to buy a new fridge just so the mental images wouldn't come back every time she wanted to get a carton of milk from the fridge. A small moan left her lips as their combined juices ran into her as well as what he was saying made her feel even more hot for it.

"It's... always fun to tease you Booth, even if it isn't nice. I like to see you fight back, it poses a challenge and it's interesting... oh God. To see you in a dominant position... sometimes..." she replied, trying to maintain her breathing her body tensing in anticipation of what was to come.

Booth continued pushing in and out of her ass, gently inserting a second finger and easing it in and out, their juices creating a decent lube. He traced the edges of her hole, inserting yet another finger until he estimated he had a big enough hole to enter. He gathered some more of their combined juices and lubed the head of his penis, before pushing in, and letting out a guttural moan.

Brennan let out a strangled moan as he entered her from behind and her head fell forward onto the fridge. "Oh God... Booth..." she groaned, gripping the top of the fridge in a sudden death grip. "Fuck me harder... please."

He entered just the head, and moved it in and out slowly, letting her get used to the feel of him before inching his cock in further and further. He moved his hands to her breasts, which were squashed up against the fridge, and pushed his hands under, massaging roughly, unable to control the animal inside of him as she begged breathlessly. He pushed in further and further, harder and harder, until half of his cock was in her ass.

Brennan's head flew back as she arched into his thrusts and a loud moan of pleasure left her lips as he started to caress her breasts in a rough motion. Her body pressed back into his as he entered her, trying to increase her pleasure as much as possible and Brennan knew she was so damn close to climaxing. "Ahh... Booth. So... fucking... good...so... close..."

Booth used one hand to massage her left breast and trailed the other down to her pussy, which was dripping wet, her juices trailing down her legs. He rubbed her clit, and took it between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it firmly and pressing down, knowing she was about to let loose.

"BOOOOTTHH..." her partners name left her lips on a strangled moan as she pumped him dry and came down slowly from her own orgasm, her legs twitching and her knees threatened to buckle from underneath her. Brennan leant closer against the fridge to keep herself upright. "That... was..." she started but found herself unable to finish her sentence as she was overcome by the pleasure.

Booth pulled her away from the fridge and placed her on her feet, avoiding the mess on the floor. He held her until she got her balance back and kissed her passionately. "It was... absolutely amazing, Bones," he finished for her, caressing her cheek and leaning in to kiss her again.

Brennan captured his lips in her own and kissed him back, her body pressed against his own. When the couple finally needed oxygen they released the kiss and she rested her body on Booth's with a pleased sigh before letting out a little chuckle, causing Booth to raise his brows in confusion. "I think after this I'll need to buy a new fridge."

**END**


End file.
